Theme park or amusement park ride attractions have become increasingly popular. Amusement park rides often include traveling rides, which include ride vehicles that travel along a path (e.g., a railway or a track), fixed rides, which may include a motion base, or combinations thereof. The path of a traveling ride may be situated in different surroundings (e.g., on a mountain top, in a tunnel, under water). Along the path, there may be different types of show events, such as moving action figures (e.g., animatronics), video screen projections, sound effects, water effects, and so forth. Controlling and monitoring amusement park rides are generally carried out using a central controller or computer. For example, the central controller may monitor each ride vehicle's position on an associated path in real-time. The central controller may also trigger show events, such as video screen projections, based on ride vehicle positioning. Such control systems often include multiple sensors mounted at various locations along the path, and each sensor may be communicatively coupled to the central controller or computer. In some situations, the central controller or computer may be situated in a remote location, such as a control room. Further, one or more operators may monitor and control the amusement park ride from the control room. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it may be beneficial to provide for systems and methods that facilitate situational awareness to facilitate prompt control action by operators.